(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel, a liquid crystal display including the same, and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display.
(b) Discussion
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one type of flat panel display that is now widely used. The typical LCD includes two display panels, each having field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
Among the various types of LCDs, a liquid crystal display including a light blocking member (a black matrix) formed in a thin film transistor array panel to improve the transmittance and to simplify the manufacturing process has been developed. However, the light blocking member does not cover contact holes disposed in a region outside the display area in this liquid crystal display such that the light reflected through the contact holes may deteriorate the display quality of the liquid crystal display.